


Requests

by Scriptricis (Ruthenius)



Series: Old tumblr Overwatch works [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2019-04-24 05:52:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruthenius/pseuds/Scriptricis
Summary: Old tumblr requests!





	1. 1/7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How about drabble about reader, seeing Reaper and then finding out he is his long lost love Gabriel? ;D" request by nereusthings on tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For better experience, use a text replacing extension! More here: http://scriptricis.tumblr.com/gitgud

He showed up like some kind of ghost. The man accompanied by flames of darkness, all in black with a signature mask covering his face. Wherever he went, death always followed. Maybe that was why they called him _Reaper._

 

(y/n) only heard of him before, this was their first time meeting face to face. Or a mask, in this case. Bodies hit the floor and blood was drawn. Their owners did not even have the time to scream. As (y/n) was preparing to fight this creature, he abruptly gasped in surprise: why did the figure seem so familiar? The build—these... weapons, they belonged to-

 

“You.” A voice could be heard from the shadow, unimpressed, as if the man anticipated their meeting beforehand. That voice – could it be? ‘No, he was dead and gone for years. And it was better that way,’ a thought ran through his head.

 

“Long time no see, (n/n),” Reaper continued. (y/n) was in shock, that was a name only the man he loved used, the said man who was _supposed_ to be deceased.

 

“G... Gabriel? Is that you?” The figure disappeared in darkness, only to show up right behind shaking (y/n), who could feel the sudden touch of hot metal against his skin. The scent of gunpowder and blood was strong, but there was no mistaking that other fragrance, which was only hinted in the air. As his presence confirmed all hopes, it confirmed all his fears too. Tears built up, as (y/n) turned around to face Reaper.

 

He just stood there, but with the mask between them, there was no telling what kind of expression he wore. Slowly, the weapon moved away, falling on the ground loudly right after.

 

“I missed you,” (y/n) whispered as his relief and pain started streaming down his cheeks. For a moment, his sight was clouded, and Reaper shifted uneasily, taking off his gloves. (y/n) felt the sudden touch of his fingers, gently wiping off tears, before resting his palms on cheeks. His hands felt dry and flaky, and tepid. A long sigh escaped his throat.

 

“Same here.” He paused for a second to pull (y/n) into his arms. This unexpected movement swept him off his feet, so he rested his face against Reaper’s chest, tightly hugged. He could hear his heartbeat loud and strong.

 

_Thump, thump._

_Thump, thump._

_Thump, thump._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Repost of http://scriptricis.tumblr.com/post/149234769889/how-about-drabble-about-reader-seeing-reaper-and
> 
> Who’s Got My Back - Creeds goes nicely with this.


	2. 2/7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "hello and welcome to the overwatch fandom! can we get some tsundere protective reaper? ♥‿♥" request by anonymous on tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Thank you, and of course! ♥ (≧∇≦) That is my favourite too ;D]
> 
> For better experience, use a text replacing extension! More here: http://scriptricis.tumblr.com/gitgud

(y/n) suddenly felt arms wrapping around them. They looked over their shoulder and their eyes met with the ones of Reaper. Looking away, he let out a long groan, while resting his head against theirs.

“Is something the matter?” (y/n) inquired, gentle smile touching their lips. A sigh of his followed, with a small attempt to hide his unmasked face in the nape of their neck.

“Nothing.” His voice was gruff and evasive. They wished to turn around to face him, but Reaper’s embrace stopped them from doing so.

“Ah, really? You seem quite off the mark to me.” (y/n) could feel a soft brush of his lips against their skin.

“Nothing,” he repeated, with a slight undertone of annoyance this time. His grip tightened as he buried himself in their shoulders. Reaper’s hold was firm, but not completely movement restrictive. As if he simply wanted (y/n) to know of his presence. They smiled and laid their head against him. After a moment like this, he broke the silence with an almost inaudible whisper:

“It’s not like I was worried about you, right. You are strong and can do great on your own, so-” A chuckle escaped (y/n)’s throat.

“Thank you for taking such good care of me,” they murmured in response. He nervously shifted from foot to foot, before giving in with a defeated sigh.

“My pleasure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Repost of http://scriptricis.tumblr.com/post/149268672564/hello-and-welcome-to-the-overwatch-fandom-can-we


	3. 3/7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can I request Genji having his S/O come out to him as asexual really nervously because they are afraid he is going to leave them because they most likely will not have sex because it makes them uncomfortable." request by anonymous on tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For better experience, use a text replacing extension! More here: http://scriptricis.tumblr.com/gitgud

„Is something of the matter?“ a gentle voice asked, interrupting their thoughts. They looked away, waving it off. Genji tilted his head and placed his hand on their shoulder.

 

“I am here for you. Feel free to tell me whatever is on your mind, if it eases your pain.” (y/n) turned their gaze to him, they must have worn feelings on their face if it was that obvious. Although, Genji was a man who could pick even the tiniest signs of uneasiness in them. They sighed and rested their face against his chest. As they were trying to pick the right words, his hand, laid before on their shoulder, went to slowly caress their back.

 

“It’s just... I-I...” they swallowed nervously. He waited for them patiently, before they felt ready to speak again. “I am just... too afraid, Genji, I-I...” their voice cracked and tears streamed down their cheeks. He gently wrapped his arms around them, embracing them tightly.

 

“I love you, (y/n), no matter what,” he exhaled, as they nodded in response.

 

“I love you too,” they continued, trying to catch breath. “It’s just... I... I do not want to lose you...”

 

“Lose me?” a soft chuckle escaped his throat. “No, you do not have to worry about that, trust me.” He pressed them even closer to him and they welcomed this feeling of protectiveness that came along.

 

“I... I am sorry, Genji... I don’t... I don’t think I could sleep with you, it just- it- it makes me... feel...” their voice broke down again in a hopeless sobbing, and he softly whispered.

 

“Make you feel bad? Uncomfortable?” Another nod as a reply. He sighed lovingly, resting his head against their shoulder.

 

“Oh, dear (y/n),” he cooed. “You are so sweet... And no, if you thought so, this is definitely a good reason for me to leave you,” his hand left your back, as he removed his visor. They could feel a soft kiss in their hair, mixed with a giggle.

 

“You are just too cute, you have to keep me... and let me keep you,” he murmured and they frowned a bit.

 

“But Genji—“

 

“I know. I do not mind, believe me. I understand what was bothering you now.” His voice suddenly turned playful: “I just wish you would tell me right away, so that we can spend more time being happy together, (n/n).” They could not help but to chuckle too. He was the one sweet here, they thought, snuggling closer to the man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Repost of http://scriptricis.tumblr.com/post/149423103679/can-i-request-genji-having-his-so-come-out-to-him


	4. 4/7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How about Jack/Ana/Gabriel poly relationship evening? with tea" request by anonymous on tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Before I start, I’d like to remind that I write only reader-inserts at the moment, so excuse me if this isn’t what you wished for! Also, there is this headcanon (https://windicus.tumblr.com/post/149887836619/itsthighnoon-okay-i-have-this-rly-dumb-hc-for) I refer to in this text! Be sure to read it before you begin. C:]
> 
> For better experience, use a text replacing extension! More here: http://scriptricis.tumblr.com/gitgud

The cool air was filled with the fragrance of roses. The sun had already sat a while ago, and a couple sat at a table in the garden. (y/n) rested their head on the man’s shoulder, wrapped around his arm. Jack exhaled in happiness, as his fingers intertwined with (y/n)’s. They could hear footsteps nearby, and a chuckle. Another man showed up, with a blanket in his arms. He stopped right in front of them, gentle smile touching his lips.

 

“You are so cute like this,” he noted, covering his mouth with hand to hide his amused expression.

“Come sit here, Gabe, and we can be cute together,” Jack replied, as he closed his eyes again. Another quiet laughter escaped the man’s throat.

“Wait a moment, now I am busy watching you two.”

“Cannot stop adoring us?”

“Heh, of course.” Another person came to the table, carrying a plate with multiple cups and a teapot. She set it down, and gave Gabriel a nudge.

“You should cover them with that blanket I gave you, they must be already cold...” He gave her a nod and wrapped the pair in huge blanket, so big that two more could fit under.

“Ana...” (y/n) looked up. “You were away for so long, I missed you already,” they patted the seat next to them, gesturing for her to sit down. The woman shook her head as she smiled widely.

“Oh, I missed you too, dear,” she poured tea into the cups, as the other man finished his work enwrapping them. “Be careful, it’s hot,” Ana added before finally placing herself next to (y/n). That was a sign for Gabriel, who sat down next to her and covered them both in the rest of the blanket.

“How are we going to drink the tea like this?” (y/n) asked, suppressing the chuckle forming in their chest. They have shifted to rest their head on Ana’s chest this time.

“We won’t, simple as that,” Jack added, much to their disapproval.

“If you won’t, the more for me. I could drink a whole ocean of Ana’s tea.”

“Please, don’t. I doubt that would be healthy,” she responded in giggles.

“Okay, I won’t. But I might drink the whole teapot, you know.” (y/n) added, earning a kiss on their forehead from her, and Gabriel leaned against her shoulder, peacefully exhaling.

 

Jack grumbled after a while, depicting a wish: “I should lay across you three, like a cat. Or a noodle.” And before anyone could say anything, he executed his thought, making them all laugh, which of course made it harder for him to stay in position. (y/n) gave him a gentle pat on his buttocks, snickering something along the lines of _Flapjack Morrison,_ after what Ana and Gabriel burst into mighty laughter. Embarrassed Jack hid his face in the other man’s stomach, grumbling. But it did not take long and he found himself infected with their guffaws.

 

It took them a long time to calm themselves down, and giggles were replaced by satisfied sighs. The air surrounding them was surely chilly, but it wasn’t just the tea warming up their cores. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Repost of http://scriptricis.tumblr.com/post/149926382314/how-about-jackanagabriel-poly-relationship


	5. 5/7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "agsgdjrbejebeoe, sick reader and Hanzo taking care of them, also Genji would appear cuz he is worries about them (~*3*)~" request by anonymous on tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For better experience, use a text replacing extension! More here: http://scriptricis.tumblr.com/gitgud

“What is wrong, brother? I came as fast as I could!” Genji shouted from the doors, catching his breath.   
“Shh! (y/n) needs to rest, cease your yelling,” Hanzo cut him off harshly, gesturing towards the bed.  
“I... I am okay, Genji, no need to worry...” (y/n) smiled weakly, making the man panic even more.   
“Why didn’t you tell me sooner, Hanzo?” The man sighed in reply, getting up.   
“Since you are here... sit down and make sure (n/n) won’t get up and run away.”  
“Really funny...” (y/n) added, gently hushed by Genji. He seemed to take his responsibility very seriously, so they decided to let him be and play along. Hanzo, took a different role upon himself. The pair in the bedroom could hear all kinds of sounds from the kitchen next, curious about what the man is up to.

He returned after a while, carrying a basin with clothes.   
“Here,” Hanzo showed it into Genji’s arms. “You do remember what to do with these, don’t you? Be sure to regularly change it, so that we lower their temperature as much as we can.” The other man nodded in response and his brother vanished into the kitchen once again.  
“Ah, he is great, isn’t he,” Genji decided to indulge in a small talk while putting a cold compress on their forehead.   
“He should... take a break as well,” (y/n) sighed a bit, cheeks flushed with fever. “He has been with me since yesterday evening... and I doubt he slept in that time...”   
“I will sleep once you feel better,” Hanzo reminded them of his presence, as he returned with a bowl of okayu, a dish of rice porridge. Genji smiled at that sight, as it instantly reminded him of their previous conversation. The older man gently lifted (y/n)’s head and sat down in front of them, determined to feed them, if needed.   
“It’s okay, Hanzo, I am not that weak,” they smiled thankfully, making him frown the more. But he could not maintain such strict face for a long time, and slowly melted into caring smile.  
“Let’s make a deal. You eat it up and rest, and in return, I will sleep too, alright?” a nod from them in response. Hanzo leaned in and planted a soft kiss on their cheek, and it seemed as if the fever infected him, since he began blushing so furiously.  
“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Repost of http://scriptricis.tumblr.com/post/149947571309/agsgdjrbejebeoe-sick-reader-and-hanzo-taking


	6. 6/7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Uhmmm you can ignore/delete this, but how about reader giving Gabriel blowjob just when Jack is about to come visit? >\\\\\> your writting is flawless and I love it >A<" request by anonymous on tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Oh, I certainly can’t ignore something like this! And thank you so much! ♥]
> 
> !!Warnings: smut!!
> 
> For better experience, use a text replacing extension! More here: http://scriptricis.tumblr.com/gitgud

A light from the street peaked through closed blinds, the only source of light in the room, aside from occasional flickering of electronic devices. A man was sitting in a chair, with back towards the doors. His cheeks were flushed and he covered his face with hand, biting on his finger. His brows furrowed, suppressed chokes shaking with his whole body. Drops of sweat ran down his neck, and he shifted in his seat, as if agitatedly. Some could say he looked in pain, but that was far from what he was just experiencing.

 

Now this man was no regular man, but Gabriel Reyes, _Captain Reyes_ , in all his glory. He has been waiting for Commander Morrison to come visit him, but he could not clearly remember what was the exact reason behind it. Probably just some paperwork, the usual.

 

Gabriel’s other hand went up to ran fingers through his hair, pulling on them, as he tried to vent his exploding emotions somehow. The reason for his distraught was quite simple.

 

(y/n) was firmly holding Gabriel’s cock in hand, rubbing their palm against his frenulum and gland. Their mouth was already busy with running around his shaft, wetting it in the process. Raking nails across his sensitive skin with his free hand, (y/n)’s tongue slipped around Gabriel’s dick, earning few extra muffled groans.

 

(y/n) stopped for a second and Gabriel looked down, concerned. A sly smile touched their lips as their (e/c) eyes locked with those chestnut ones of his, and Gabriel’s hands went down worryingly. (y/n) giggled as their tongue finished the last swirl on top of his cock, and he watched as their head went down, swallowing his length in deep, making him throw his head back, a loud moan escaping his throat.

 

Gabriel realized his actions soon enough and brought his palm to bite on again, to silence himself. (y/n) meanwhile moved their head up and down on his dick, helping to cover the whole shaft with their hand on the rest of it. He could not help but to buckle his hips against their strokes, and (y/n) eagerly obliged his wishes. Tongue swirling, they hollowed their cheeks and sucked longingly on that thick cock of his. Gabriel felt a warm touch on his balls, as they cupped them casually, gently rubbing them between fingers.

 

He shifted in his seat again, sliding down to give (y/n) better reach, and they swallowed around his cock as thanks, picking up the pace. Gabriel moaned into his palm raggedly, his voice sounded almost angry with desire. He felt so intoxicated with their mouth sucking on his cock so hungrily, watching them swallow it down again and again, lips red, wet noises filling the room...

 

Gabriel grabbed (y/n) with both hands, no longer able to hold back, as he brought them closer, running his fingers through their hair and pulling on them in the process. Their surprised expression with eyes open wide just amplified his need to fuck their face roughly, the need to growl their name, to fill their mouth with his cum.

 

(Y/n) grabbed his dick with both their hands, as Gabriel stood up to make himself more comfortable, and began thrusting deep into their throat, receiving needy whimpers from them. They did not swirl around with their tongue anymore, just sucked on his cock desperately, groaning.

 

“Oh, fuck yes, oh my fucking God, (y/n),” Gabriel growled, making them moan the more, and his pace becoming more and more frantic with each thrust. He held them so firmly, fucking their face, shoving his thick cock deep, clenching each time he felt them swallow around his dick so hungrily, their (e/c) eyes locked with his.

 

Gabriel felt static in every part of his body, tension swelling inside. Just a few more hard thrusts, and he jerked, arching his back, and groaned, as he filled (y/n)’s mouth with his thick cum. They gulped it all down in a single swig, gently cleaning the rest of it from his cock.

 

He slowly let go of their head and sank back into his seat, breathing heavily. They snuggled into his lap, resting their head against his thigh. A light flickered from under the door and loud knocking followed.

“Gabriel? Are you in there? It’s me Jack,” a clear voice struck fear in both of you. “Excuse me, I am going in.”There was no better option in this situation for you than to hide under Gabriel’s desk. Few small adjustments to the table, just in time, it seemed.

“You missed the board meeting,” Jack’s voice was strict, but caring.

“So what,” Gabriel sighed, trying to sound as normal as possible. His flushed cheeks probably gave him away, because the other man asked:

“Are you feeling all right? You look... feverish to me.”

“I am **fine,** ” he grumbled in response, as if annoyed.

“Well... Fine if you think so... I just need to quickly go through the papers with you, it won’t take long, don’t worry,” Jack exhaled bitterly, watching Gabriel roll his eyes. (y/n)’s hand gently ran across Gabe’s thighs and underbelly, and his dick was getting hard again, much to his dismay.

“It is about Blackwatch, you should at least show some interest,” Jack went on, unaware of what was going on in the room. Gabriel frowned and _pretended_ that he was listening, but when (y/n) took his  partly flaccid cock into their mouth, he truly had a _hard time_ paying attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Repost of http://scriptricis.tumblr.com/post/149953572389/uhmmm-you-can-ignoredelete-this-but-how-about
> 
> ————————————
> 
> [All right, so... oh my gods, it’s so long, what have I done. I sinned, you sinned for reading this, and there is no way my soul can atone for this – not that I would want to anyway. I hope you enjoyed your sinning, because this is my first actual smut fanfic, congratulations.♥]
> 
> [Edit: I was kept awake by my thoughts, since I felt bad I did not include sensations of giving such great blowjob to this man. If you’d like to see it from reader’s perspective more, I will be more than glad to receive your request. (I feel bad for writing it... from this point of view, a lot.)]
> 
> swell - i'm sorry (feat. shilou) goes well with this.


	7. 7/7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Could I request platonic love and best friend cuddles from Genji? (I love your writing!)" request by anonymous on tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Thank you so much! ♥]
> 
> For better experience, use a text replacing extension! More here: http://scriptricis.tumblr.com/gitgud

Sometimes, Genji showed up unexpectedly, making you jump in surprise. Maybe you forgave him, after his tenth laughter filled apology and his arms wrapped around your shoulders. He loved to stay like this for a while, enjoying to have you so close to him.

And then there were times when you heard “(n/n)! (n/n)~!” from across the street, chuckling at his joyful jumps. Genji almost tackled you to the ground, how excited he embraced you.

You were always astonished by the amount of food he could stuff into his stomach, and then top it with two desserts! At first, you were worried about his health, but nowadays? You order his favourite ice-cream without a second thought.

Your friends wanted to see this Genji about whom you always had the nicest words, and when your group met, they couldn’t help to adore him as well. Always brightening your days, and even moments which seemed completely hopeless.

Once, you found him crying in his room. Apparently, Genji got into a fight with his older brother, about his cheerful and playboy like attitude. You made sure to listen to all he got to say and hugged him tightly. You spent the whole night together, watching old movies and eating lots of junk food, hell, you even ordered a pizza! Your heads hit the pillow few minutes before Hanzo came in the room, attempting to wake you up again.

It almost broke your heart when you lost him that time. Suddenly, your world seemed so empty...

But what a surprise it was, that time he returned to you! No longer so cheerful, but still kind and passionate, as he used to be. At first, you felt yourself distancing a bit, but it was hard when Genji told you this joke from ten years ago again, and tried his best not to order third dessert.

Genji told you how he felt about his new body at the beginning, making you hug him more as he kept speaking. “It’s okay now, thanks to my master, Zenyatta,” he kept repeating, as if it could stop your tight squeeze.

The surprise embraces were still a thing though, and his nuzzling too. What a great feeling, to have him back!

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Repost of http://scriptricis.tumblr.com/post/150959511169/could-i-request-platonic-love-and-best-friend


End file.
